


The Student Becomes The Master

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Robbe IJzermans, grumpy sander, robbe loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Robbe and Sander listen to Under Pressure.Robbe realises Sander sung the wrong lyrics at the beach house.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	The Student Becomes The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Idek why I wrote this, it just seemed like a fun idea 
> 
> Pouty Sander is the most adorable thing and if you don't think Robbe loves it then you're wrong haha 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was such a perfect afternoon. Sander and I were curled up on my bed, listening to music while we fed each other popcorn. It was a mixture of sweet and salty, which sander was not happy about. He hated salty popcorn with a passion so every time he ate a piece it was like playing Russian roulette.

Sander sat up across from me with a piece of popcorn in his hand.

“Hey, Robbe, open wide”

I propped myself up on my elbows and opened my mouth expectantly.

He threw the popcorn but instead of it landing in my mouth, it bounced off my forehead and onto the floor. The faint sound of it hitting the ground mocking him.

I burst out laughing “what was that?”

“It’s harder than it looks, ok?” he replied grumpily

“Oh, really?” I gave him a daring smirk, raising my eyebrow and held up a piece of popcorn in between my fingers. “Open wide” I repeated back to him.

He did as asked, although he narrowed his eyes at me challengingly.

I waited a moment, calculating my move, before tossing the food. It sailed through the air and landed perfectly into his awaiting mouth.

“Yeah, you’re right… it is harder than it looks” I smirked

Sander’s face contorted in disgust “ugh, salty”

“Yes, you are” I chuckled as he glared at me

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious. I’m rolled up with laughter” he drawled

I crawled over and wrapped myself around him, placing small kisses on the tip of his nose.

“Don’t be grumpy, my baby” I whispered “It doesn’t matter that you suck at food tossing…”

He pouted in that adorable way that never fails to make my heart melt.

“I hate you” he grumbled, his tone clearly saying the opposite.

“I love you too, even though you’re a sore loser”

I captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss. My hands cradled his face, tenderly stroking his cheekbones in the way I knew he loved. Sander’s hands went straight to his favourite place, my curls. He buried them deep in my hair and ran his fingers through my brown locks.

A familiar tune played through the speakers, causing Sander to break away from me.

“Oh, Under Pressure, wait” he got up and rushed to increase the volume, bopping his head to the beat.

I snorted “You know what this reminds me of? That time we were in the kitchen at the beach house”

He turned his head and gave me a beaming smile “I was trying so hard to impress you with my dancing and singing skills… did it work?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. It blew me away”

He squinted at me slightly “do I sense a hint of sarcasm?”

“From me? Of course not” I replied, mocking offense as he laughed 

I listened intently as the singing began to start and _pressure!_ Echoed around the room.

“Hang on a minute…” I said hesitantly “That’s how it starts?”

Sander, oblivious, continued dancing around my room. The blonde hair on his head bouncing up and down as he moved.

I raised my voice over the music “Yo! Sander?”

“What’s up, cutie?” he asked, pretending to play the drums.

“So… we were just talking about the beach house just now. Do you remember what you sung to me?”

Sander snickered and gave me a confused expression “Yeah? It was Under Pressure – we literally just talked about it”

“We did, but do you remember the lyrics you sang?” I said “Because I do… and I hate to inform you of this, but it was _under pressure._ Not _pressure_ ”

He stopped dancing abruptly and stared at me, his mouth agape “You’re seriously bringing that up, _now_? And what’s all that ‘I hate to inform you’ business? No, you don’t – you’re struggling not to laugh right now!”

“I’m sorry, baby!” I spluttered, trying to hold back my giggles. It was hard when I saw the grouchy look on Sander’s face “but doesn’t this mean that I’m the master now?”

“You wish, Ijzermans” he replied, his mouth set in a hard line

Even when Sander was mad, all I could think about was that he looked like a grumpy kitten. His adorable fluffy hair and beautiful sparkling eyes made it hard to think about anything else.

I got up and lightly swashed his face between my hands, my smile stretching across my face “Yep, there’s my kitten”

Although he groaned, I could see the tug on his lips, betraying the smile he was so desperately trying to hide “Robbe…” he whined “you promised to stop calling me that”

“I know you love it, don’t lie to me, Driesen”

He just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking out his bottom lip more prominently.

I rolled my eyes fondly “Don’t be mad… I can teach you everything I know about Bowie if you want. It will take some time, but someday you might be on the same level as me…”

“Only if I get amnesia and forget everything about Bowie, would we be on the same level” he mumbled

“Ouch” I clutched my chest “That wounds me”

“Oh, please. You practically know nothing about David Bowie, Robbe. You can’t even pass the Bowie test!”

I tapped my finger against my lip in contemplation “Hmm, but the Bowie test was made up by someone who doesn’t even know the correct lyrics to Under Pressure… So how do I know the rest of the quiz isn’t wrong too?”

Sander threw his hands up in the air in frustration, scowling at me when I cackled.

“I really do think that I am the one true Bowie master now…” I said to him, slowly starting to back away towards my door.

He glared at me “you take that back”

“No can do, sorry. It’s the truth – just deal with it… kitten”

I tried to make a break for the door but before I could get there, Sander’s hands were grabbing my waist. He picked me up in the air, twirling me round until I was squealing for him to stop.

Sander placed me back down so that I was sat on my bed. It was a good job too; the room was spinning so much that I would have fallen over. Although, the thought of him catching me in his arms was very appealing.

He knelt if front of me, staring deep into my eyes “What did I say about calling me that, Robin?” Our faces were so close that his lips brushed mine when he spoke.

I returned his gaze “It’s not my fault that it’s a perfect representation of you”

Sander sighed deeply “Fine. You can keep calling me that”

I bit my lip to hide my smile. This was always going to be the outcome. As much as he protested, Sander loved all the cute little nicknames I gave him. He tries to be the tough, mysterious guy in front of everyone else but underneath all of that he is such a cute and goofy person.

“I do have one condition though…” he continued

“Which is?”

He stood up suddenly, looming over me. His finger pointed at my face.

 _Always had a flare for the dramatic_ I thought affectionately, while desperately trying to suppress my eyeroll.

“You have to say that I am, in fact, the master of Bowie”

I pretended to consider my response “Well… I guess I can do that for you”

I stood up with him, putting a hand over my heart “I, Robbe Ijzermans, do solemnly declare that you, Sander Driesen, are and always will be the one true master of David Bowie. Satisfied?”

The fond look on his face was greatly welcomed after all the crabbiness.

“Very much so.” he said softly, smiling at me. Noticing the song that was now playing, he took my hands in his “Dance with me?”

“Always”

Sander pulled me close, winding his arms around me while I buried my face in his neck.

“’ _Cause we’re lovers… and that is a fact”_ he sang quietly to me

“ _Yes, we’re lovers… and that is that_ ” I replied, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated :) 
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I really struggled on how to end it 
> 
> Also, if any of you feel like it look up a picture of a grumpy white cat. Is that not exactly what you think of with grumpy Sander?
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
